Fatal Four-way
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Sarah goes to her first WWE event and is excited to meet her boys,The Shield.But little does she know they have have plans for her after the show.Just your basic smutfic ;-) Note:Not sure why I named it Fatal Four-way,no one dies,lol.


I am beyond excited.I'm headed into the arena for my first ever WWE live event and I can't wait to see my boys,The Shield in action and meet them before the show. The fact that I will soon be face to face with Dean Ambrose,Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins sends a thrill throughout my body,particularly between my legs. The three of them have been the topic of many a dirty dream for me.

I file into the arena with all the other fans,looking at all the fangirls who were freaking out.I was trying not to freak out,myself.I didn't want to be one of those girls who screams and cries when she meets her idols.

Finally I get to the meet and greet room and look around. At first I see Randy Orton,a very beautiful man in his own right but my eyes were scanning the room for The Shield and I see them at the end of the meet and greet line.I gasp as I see Dean,he's much sexier in person. He looked at me and my breath caught in my throat as he smiled at me,I smiled back. I get autographs and pictures of all the Superstars and Divas and walk to the end of the table.

'Don't make an ass of yourself, Sarah. Be cool.' I thought to myself.

I get to Seth first.

''Hi there,what can I do for ya?''He asked.

''Hi,I'm a big fan and was hoping to get a picture with you.''

''Of course. What 's your name sweetie?''

Seth Rollins just called me 'sweetie'.Holy fuck.

''I'm Sarah.''I say as I get my phone to take a picture of us.

''Thanks so much.''I smiled at him after I snapped the pic.

''No problem.''He said and then hugged me.

It was the same routine with Roman. He was much bigger in person,he smelled good too.

Finally I get to Dean. I couldn't believe I finally get to meet this gorgeous man.

''Hi.''Dean smiled.

''Hi Dean,I'm Sarah and I was hoping to get a picture with you.''I smiled back.

''Sure,sure.'''

I grabbed my phone and took the picture. Right before I snapped it he kissed my cheek.I'd heard that he got a little flirty with female fans. It was the perfect picture.

''Thanks you guys,it was amazing to meet all of you.''I smiled at the three men.

''You too.''They said in almost unison. How adorable?

I head off into the arena for the show but first finding a bathroom. It didn't shock me to notice that I was wet,the three of them are so fucking sexy.

Most of the matches were pretty good but I was most excited about seeing my boys. When their theme music hit I started screaming along with everybody else. I was lucky enough to get a seat at the very end of an aisle. Lucky because that was the side that The Shield came down. I looked behind me to see Dean descending the stairs. When he saw me he smiled,I smiled back. It shocked the hell out of me when he walked past me,lightly smacking my ass.

'Holy shit.'I thought to myself.

I watched the match intently and was sad when it was over,but at least they had won. They ascended the stairs and this time all three of them smiled at me. Which was crazy because they never smiled at anyone.

I left the arena after the crowd had thinned out a bit,I didn't feel like getting pushed and stepped on. I was walking to my car in the by now deserted parking lot when I saw three shadows fall in front of me from behind a bus. I was startled but kept walking,until someone grabbed me and pinned against the bus and put a hand over my mouth. I looked around and saw that it was Roman who was holding me against the bus and whose hand was on my mouth. I looked to see Dean and Seth were standing in front of me.

Dean ran an index finger over my cheek.

''Hello,Sarah. You're probably wondering why we grabbed you.''Dean said.

Well yeah,but I'm not exactly complaining either.I didn't say this because Roman's hand was still clamped on my mouth.

''We got you because the three of us thought you were a very beautiful girl.''

''And we would like nothing more than to take you back to our hotel and fuck your brains out.''Seth added.

Roman smiled down at me.

''And we will,do you promise not to scream?''Dean asked,I nodded my head.

Roman took his hand away from my face.

''Well then let's get going. Roman,keep a hand wrapped around her arm so she doesn't go anywhere.''Dean commanded.

They led me to a car and we got in and drove off.I didn't say anything on the ride there,I was too much in shock. Was I really about to get fucked by all three members of The Shield?

We drive to a hotel and walk into the lobby. The lady at the desk had a sort of shocked look on her face,seeing four big men a girl walking together to the elevators. We get to their floor and Dean leads me in,his hand touching the small of my back,it sent tingles through my body. The room was huge,apparently it was a suite.

All three of them eyed me as if i were a piece of meat.

''Take your clothes off.''Dean said.

I nervously discarded my clothing.I guess Roman noticed my anxiety.

''Don't be scared,baby,we won't hurt you.''He said as ran his hand through my hair.

I relaxed a bit.I couldn't believe I was actually doing this,but it WAS a fantasy of mine.

''So who gets me first?''I ask. The three of them smirked,glad I wasn't going to fight them.

''We flipped a coin before we nabbed you in the parking lot,Seth won.''Dean answered.

''What do you want to do?''I asked the beautiful bearded man.

''First,I want to taste you.''He said and threw me down on the bed and spread my legs,revealing my wetness.

He latched his mouth onto my pussy,tongue darting in and out of me. He finally settled on sucking on my clit. His beard felt wonderful against my shaved mound. While he was sucking he tweaked my nipples and slapped my breasts gently. I opened my eyes for a minute to look for Dean and Roman,they were standing a few feet away from the bed,watching,each of them obviously aroused. Seeing them like that turned me on and it sent me over.

''Seth!''I screamed as I came,my hips bucking underneath his head. He got up,wetness in his beard and kissed me.

''Now I want you to suck my cock.''He said as he took his clothes off.

I get down on my knees on the floor and take him in my mouth,then pulling him out,taking my thumb and spreading precum over his tip. He groaned.I looked back over at Dean and Roman who now had their hands in their pants. That got me going again so I started playing with my clit.I had a nice but small orgasm before Seth pulled out of my mouth and threw me back onto the bed,this time burying himself inside me. It only took him a few good thrusts for him to come. He rose up off the bed and went to recover,sitting in a chair.

Next it was Roman's turn to have me.I was a little nervous because I figured since he's a big man he'd be,well,a big man. And I was right. He pulled me into the 69 position. I could barely get his whole cock in my mouth. His tongue felt amazing against my sensitive area.I could feel my wetness dripping out into Roman's mouth and I could hear when he slurped it up. He started groaning and pulled me up and on top of him.

''Ride me.''He growled into my ear,I complied. All you could hear in the room was heavy breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. His hands were each over my tits,stroking my nipples. He grabbed them hard as he came.

''Oh fuck!''Roman roared as he rode it out until I could get a chance to come.

''Ro.''I sighed against him riding out my own orgasm.I pushed up off him and a gush of come came out to land on Roman's thighs.I was pretty sure half of it was my own.

Now it was Dean's turn and I was glad. When it came to fantasizing about fucking,my thoughts always turned to him.I stand alone on my knees on the bed,looking longingly at Dean.

''What are you waiting for?''I ask with a smile and run my hand through my hair.

He smirked at me and began removing his clothes. My jaw almost dropped when I caught sight of his manhood,he's absolutely huge. He made his way over to the bed and knelt down and positioned his head between my legs and started licking me up and down and making circular motions on my clit.I wrap my hands in his hair and twirl my fingers through his curls. After he'd gotten a good taste he got up and hovered over me,not thrusting into me just yet. He started kissing me,his hand grasping at my breast. This was different than with Seth and Roman,Dean was being more tender. Still kissing me,he slowly slid inside. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and began thrusting in and out. I could feel every inch of him.I thrust my own hips up keeping rhythm with Dean,also moaning his name.

''Dean,baby.'' I moaned.

''You feel so good.'' He sighed.

Dean started speeding up and you could hear the sound of his cock pushing in and out of me. Hearing that sound caused the pressure to build up and I came,my legs wrapping around Dean's torso and my nails digging into his back.

''Fuck,Dean.''

A few more hard thrusts and he emptied himself inside me.

''Shit.''He panted in my ear and collapsed next to me.

''Now what?''I asked the boys after I recovered.

Roman made his way back over to me on the bed and slid into me,Dean got up and stood at the edge of the bed,his cock hanging over me and I began to stroke. Hearing all three men groan in pleasure;Dean with my hand,Roman fucking me and Seth still in the chair stroking himself,was turning me on so much. Roman and I came at the same time and only a few seconds after,Dean came on my face. He went into the bathroom to get a towel to wipe it off with.I felt Seth was being ignored so I went over to him on the chair and sat on his cock,my back turned to him so I could see Dean and Roman.I bounced up and down in Seth's lap while I furiously rubbed my clit. Dean and Roman sat on the bed and jacked off. I smiled at the two of them and watched them come into their hands. Seth pushed me off his lap and shoved me to the floor and began stroking himself and he came all over my chest.I took a finger and scooped some off of me and licked it,this elicited a smirk from him.

Roman scooped me up off the floor and discarded me on the couch,Seth and Dean sitting on either side of me. Roman got down on his knees in front of me and started working my pussy with his tongue while I jacked off Dean and Seth,each of them grabbing a breast.

''I can't believe I'm doing this.''I moaned.

''Well,baby,fuck,dreams do come true.''Dean replied.

Dean and Seth came into my hand at the same time. They really do everything together don't they? I lost myself in the movement of Roman's tongue,barely noticing Seth had wiped the come off my hands with the towel. I grabbed two handfuls of Roman's hair and began bucking my hips against his mouth,this made him push his tongue in deeper. After a few more thrusts of that sweet tongue of his,I saw stars.I came so hard I think I blacked out for a couple of seconds. After a minute or so of my eyes being scrunched tightly,I opened them to see Roman looking up at me,still on his knees.

''You back,baby girl?''He asked,I answered with a whimper.

I noticed Seth was now lying on the couch next to me.I got up and got on my knees on the couch and started stroking him.

''Dean,fuck me.''I commanded.

Dean got on his knees behind me and started fucking me from behind while I sucked on Seth's cock. Roman stood in front of us attending to his own huge Samoan dick. Dean slamming into me from behind and his balls slamming against my ass was almost as amazing as what Roman had just done to me.I found myself backing into his cock while he would push forward into me,I was trying to take every last inch of him. I guess we had gotten into a rhythm and the three of us cried out at the same time,Seth filling my mouth and Dean filling my pussy while I convulsed with my own orgasm.I collapsed and rolled onto my back,lying in between Seth's legs,I reached up and grabbed him by the hair for a kiss. I looked at Dean who was running a hand through his hair.

''Here's what I want to happen next.''He said in a husky voice. '' I want Sarah to ride Seth on the bed while Roman fucks her in the ass.''

We made our way to the bed and I positioned myself on top of Seth and began moving my hips. Roman gently squeezed into my ass,it hurt at first but I got used to it. Dean stood next to us and stroked himself. Seth came first,filling me to the brim and pulled out,his cock lying at his side. Then I came but it wasn't as intense because I was just about drained. Dean moved closer to the bed and Seth pushed back into me and I started moving my hips again,Roman still thrusting in and out and I took Dean in my mouth and he began fucking my throat.I was literally being fucked by every member of The Shield. I felt Dean throb in my mouth and swallowed his come as quickly as I could. Seth and Roman came not far apart from each other,each of them growling in my ear. We stayed where we were until we recovered and I spoke with an idea of my own.

''Now here's what I want.''I say as I get off the bed and lie down on the floor.

''I want to finger myself while the three of you jack off over me.''

They complied. Looking up at those three beautiful men stroking their dicks above me was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I came first and soon followed the three of them,coming simultaneously,come landing all over my body. I get up and kiss all three of them on the mouth.

''I can't take anymore,boys.I need a shower.''I say and head into the bathroom.

After about five minutes I hear someone join me,it was Dean.

''I just wanted a moment with you,alone.''

''Well then get in.''

He stepped into the shower and started massaging my shoulders.

''This night has been amazing.''He said.

''Mmm,I know.I can't believe it happened.''

''Listen,I wanna get your number.I think you and I may have something.''

I turned around and smiled at him then kissed him which turned into him lifting me up,wrapping my legs around him and slamming my ass into the cold wet tiles of the shower. He fucked me one last time before we retired to the bed. Roman was passed out on the other bed and Seth was dead asleep on the couch.I lied down with Dean and he pulled me to him,wrapping his arm around my waist. We both fell asleep quickly,exhausted from the night's activities.

And that was how I met The Shield.


End file.
